A Merry Morphin' Christmas - The Power Ranger Christmas Carol
by princessg101
Summary: Tommy Oliver learns the meaning of love and friendship this holiday season. All it takes are three spirits and one crazy night.


A Merry Morphin' Christmas

**A/N: Hey guys, I love the Christmas season so here's my ranger rendition of my all-time favourite story "A Christmas Carol". Tommy does take the place of Scrooge but not for the same reasons so don't hate me until you've read the story. For the record, this takes place well after PRS but I'm not going to make up any new rangers so just pretend things ended with them. **

_Hark the herald angels sing, _

_Glory to the newborn king. _

_Peace of earth and mercy mild, _

_God and sinners reconciled…_

SLAM! Tommy shut the window forcefully. "Damn carolers," he muttered, "Give me a break." He grumbled all the way back to his desk. He was now a professor and head of Paleontology at the University of California. Plunking down his chair he placed his hands over face, what has happened to you Thomas Oliver? That's what his old friends had asked when he yet again declined to come back to Angel Grove for the holidays. He looked at the photo of them on his desk. _What has happened to me?_ For moment he felt sad and broken thinking back on the years but he shook himself out of it. _I grew up! That's what! _"Georgina! Get in here!" he bellowed. His TA hurried in, she was a tall willowy woman with soft brown hair and green eyes.

"Yes Dr. Oliver," she stopped a few feet from him.

"Have you completed grading of the first year term papers?"

"Yes sir."

"Posted the lecture notes online?"

"Yes sir."

"Photocopied the winter assignments for next term?"

"Yes sir."

"And my presentation for my meeting with the other heads?"

"Sir? I thought that meeting wasn't until March."

"I had specifically asked you to make preliminary presentation outline in PREPARATION for that meeting. I suppose you thought you had so much time it wasn't important. That's the problem with today's generation, always willing to put things off. Did you not think that maybe I was going to work on it over the holidays since I have free time?"

Georgina bowed her head, "I'm sorry sir I did not. But -" she stopped herself.

"But what girl?"

"But sir, surely you have somewhere to go on Christmas. You shouldn't be alone." Georgina spoke in a rush.

"Presumption! Listen to me young lady; it is not for you to decide what other people do or where they go now go lay out the presentation, I want it before you leave today."

"But Sir! I asked to leave early today to finish my Christmas shopping. Christmas is in less than a week; everywhere will be closed or sold out!"

"Well then you better be quick shouldn't you?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir, it won't take long sir." Georgina fled the office.

Once she was gone Tommy decided look through the department budget one more time. He cast an irritable look at the spot Georgina had just occupied, he opened the folder and said, "Hmph! Christmas bah humbug."

Ten minutes later Georgina poked her head through the door, "Sir?"

"What?" Tommy barked.

"You have a visitor."

"Tell them I'm busy."

"It's the dean sir."

"Oh, send him in." Tommy sat up and straightened his tie.

The dean was an old, medium height, plump man. He was always smiling but the Christmas season always made him more jovial which grated Tommy nerves every year. Today the old coot wore a thick red sweater and dark green pants. That was one reason Tommy disliked the holidays, all the green made him think of his time under Rita's spell and all the damage he did. "Merry Christmas my dear boy," the dean cried out.

Tommy gritted his teeth but plastered on the approximation of a pleasant smile, "And to you sir. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here because the Salvation Army is collecting and all the professors are chipping in. How much would you like to donate?"

A battle waged in Tommy's head, on one hand he didn't want to donate but on the other hand this was his boss and didn't want to look bad. "Um I'm not sure, how about you leave the donation slip with me and I'll fill it out myself."

"Alright then," the Dean handed over the paper. "I don't suppose I'll be seeing you at the company Christmas party?"

"I have plans," Tommy replied shortly.

"Well it is Christmas, you have yourself a happy holiday." The dean bounded out of the office saving Tommy the effort of answering. As soon as he was sure the dean had left, Tommy crumpled the slip and tossed in waste basket. Georgina poked in again,

"Sir you have another visitor."

Thinking it was the dean again he just said, "Send them in."

But it wasn't the dean, it was Connor. "Merry Christmas Dr. O!" Tommy was thrown by the use of his nickname. In a flash he was sent back to his brief time as a high school science teacher and power ranger for the last time. In a split second, everything turned back and this was just another day at Reefside High School.

"Connor what are you doing here?" Tommy was too shocked to be mad as he normally asked his friends not to visit the university.

"I was in the area and decided to drop in," Connor smiled easily and took a seat, looking around the office impressed.

"And it was your turn to invite me to the Christmas party," Tommy inserted dryly.

"Nope we already know you're not coming, Kim told us." Tommy stared at the soccer player dumbfounded.

"How do you know Kim?" Having his ex's name fall so casually from Connor's lips was unnerving.

"Are you forgetting that we know the other rangers? Kira and Adam were friends first and then it sort of spiralled out from there. So we decided to spend the holidays together." Connor shrugged. Tommy had forgotten but thoughts of Kira made him stomach churn nastily so that's probably why he didn't think about it. "Dr. O look I did want to check up on you but I must ask to avoid having a horde of angry women after my blood and it doesn't help that those same women are highly skilled in martial arts. Are you sure you can't make it to Angel Grove this year?"

"No Connor, I'm not coming. That's my final word."

"Fine, they'll be happy I saw you all the same. They worry about you, we all do, Kira included."

Tommy looked over at Connor; time was speeding up, bringing them back to the present, "How is she?"

"She's fine," for the first time Connor seemed cross, "she'd be even better if she got to see your face once in a while."

"Connor," Tommy groaned.

"Hey you asked. I answered. Simple as that." A smile ghosted across his face and Tommy huffed a little; he had taught Connor that one.

"Good to know your sense of humour is still in there," Connor got up and Tommy stood too. They shook hands, "It was nice to see you." For some reason, it was becoming oddly formal between the two.

"You too," Connor nodded and left. Tommy, lost in thought, slowly sat down. For the second time he pulled himself together. This was ridiculous, what's done is done, it's over. Blame it on Christmas; this stupid holiday made everyone sentimental fools. Christmas bah humbug!

After Georgina gave him the outline and left without so much as two words, Tommy decided to call it day. On the drive back to his condo he pasted all the lights and signs of the upcoming holiday like they were overlarge bugs. He ignored the cheery holiday music they were playing in the elevator and dodged his neighbours who were as big Christmas fanatics as the dean. _Finally home, the one place no one can intrude on._ He dug out the leftover Chinese food from the fridge and sat in front of the television vainly trying to find something non-Christmas related. Giving up, he checked the clock and saw it was nine thirty. Figuring that it was a suitable time for bed, he tossed his dishes in the sink and got ready to sleep.

_The warning…_

It was midnight when Tommy was awakened by a monstrous noise. It was as if his bed was in Big Ben's tower and the bells were ringing. Tommy desperately tried to locate where it was coming from but for the life of him he couldn't explain it. He couldn't hear anything beyond the bell tolls and the vibrations were shaking him to the core. Suddenly it stopped, Tommy was even more perplexed, there was nothing, total and utter silence. Tommy got up and ran to his door and looked out, no one was in the halls, and he couldn't hear anyone complaining. Surely something that loud had attracted the attention of his fellow tenants. More confused than ever, Tommy sluggishly walked back to room but he stopped short when he saw a bright light from under the door. He cautiously opened it and what he saw nearly made him faint.

There, on his bed, sat the one person he thought he would never see again, "Trini?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Hi Tommy," the apparition glided forward to him.

"But you're dead," Tommy said weakly.

"Yes and?"

"And? What do you mean 'and'? Dead people don't' come back."

"They do if they have reason to Tommy, and you're my reason." Trini lifted her hand and placed it delicately on his shoulder. Tommy didn't feel much just a small patch of warmth. "You are distressed old friend."

"Of course I am my friend who I believed died in car crash is standing front of me." Tommy tried to brush Trini's cheek but his hand went right through.

"Tommy I told you I really am dead, I came back to help you."

"Help me? How?"

"You've allowed yourself to wallow in your miseries. You are not only hurting yourself but those around you. Especially now, during Christmas, when all loved ones are meant to gather together. You stay away and without you the true feeling of Christmas is incomplete for yourself and them. Tommy, Christmas isn't about the toys and decorations, it's about being with the ones you love and who love you and celebrate another year of togetherness."

"Trini I don't know if you know, but it's not easy for me to be around them." Tommy looked down, no longer able to face his friend.

"I know everything Tommy, but Christmas is a time to put away all those bad moments and heal. I can see it in your face you don't believe me so you will be visited by three spirits tonight. Trust in them Tommy and they will show you the way. Goodbye Tommy Oliver, I have faith in you." Trini faded from sight.

"Trini? Trini? What the hell was that? This is probably just a bad dream," Tommy climbed into bed grumbling about bad Chinese food and fell asleep again.

_Ghost of Christmases Past…_

At one in morning Tommy was awakened again but this time by the sound harmonious voices. Tommy kept his eyes shut; he knew what this probably was and refused to buy into it. He was just going to ignore it until it faded but the singing got louder to the point that there was no way Tommy could avoid it any longer. Tommy opened his eyes and saw a beautiful woman in a long white flowing robe hovering at the foot his bed.

"Demetria?" Tommy blinked several times, partly because of the light and partly because of the astonishment.

"Not quite Thomas Oliver. I am the ghost of Christmases past, I have chosen a form that is familiar to you but you may call me Demetria if you so choose to."

"The ghost of Christmas past? What do you want with me?"

"To show you your past," the spirit calmly replied.

"I know my past," Tommy retorted sounding childish even to his own ears.

"Perhaps you need a change in perspective, come, touch my robe." She held her arms wide, as if to embrace him. Tommy hesitated than reached out barely grazing the robe and the setting of the world melted away.

When everything reformed they were standing in barren, white place. Snow stretched as far as the eye could see but Tommy was not cold at all. It took him a minute to realise that they were in past so they didn't really exist like being separated by a glass wall, they were just there to observe.

"Where are we Demetria?"

"Look closer," the ghost pointed and suddenly like coming through a fog they saw a small cabin with the mighty morphing team hiding off the side behind a snow drift. "Do you recognize this place now?"

"The north pole," Tommy whispered. "I remember now, this is when Zedd was trying to control the kids of the world and because it was so cold that our morphers wouldn't work so we had to get creative." They watched as the power rangers teleported Rito and Goldar back to Zedd covered in snow and wrapped in an extra-large ribbon. He grinned as he remembered how those two had been taken down by a bunch of elves and powerless power rangers. "Definitely one of our more memorable victories." Still smiling, he watched as his old self and his team volunteered to help Santa with the presents and all that work, "You know spirit this was the best part, getting to help the big guy give presents to all the children in the world, it was hard work but totally worth it in the end."

"And now you cannot even sign a piece of paper that could help many families?" That brought Tommy back down to earth, the more he thought about it, the more he realised she had a point. He frowned and swore that he WOULD sign that slip.

"You're right, I should donate something. So are we done?"

"We have more Christmases to visit, you have more to learn." Tommy grasped her robe again and they disappeared yet again.

This time they reappeared in the youth center, Tommy already had inkling that this might be coming and knew they were at the culture fair when Mondo's spell caused the team to hate one another. He watched as they all bitterly fought with one another, it stung him to hear the nasty things that they said especially those coming from himself. Then that sweet little girl came, her pure innocence still touched him. How he wished he could make all his problems disappear just by singing. "You know Demetria, we said some pretty bad stuff that – this – day. I'm glad we were able to forgive one another. This was after Kim broke up with me too; I don't think I could've handled losing more people I cared about."

"So why do you stay away from them? If they mean so much to you?"

Tommy slowly slid his eyes shut, "It's complicated."

"Is it?" The spirit held out her arm and he automatically took it. The setting reformed and they stood in a bedroom. The king sized canopy bed was strewn with rose petals and candles were lit and placed on every available surface. There stood a young Tommy fixing his bow tie and suit jacket. Older Tommy knew immediately what was going to happen, this scene had been haunting him for years.

"Spirit must we watch this? I have already lived through it once!" Tommy pleaded with the ghost. But the ghost made no sound or movement and he knew that meant they had to stay. He turned to see Jason walk into the room.

"You ready bro?" Jason turned Tommy to face him.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I can't wait to ask her." Young Tommy looked excited while old Tommy's face became pinched. "Just think by this time next year I'll have a wife."

"And knowing you, a kid on the way," Jason smirked.

"HEY! Let's just focus on the wife part first please before we even joke about that."

"Well go get her White Tiger; she's on her way up. We're rooting for you." Jason left and paused to give Tommy a thumbs up which was the cue to get ready. Older Tommy watched as his younger self fidgeted and coughed, trying to calm his nerves. A moment or two later a beautiful tall blonde woman in a cherry red dress came to door.

"Katherine…" Older Tommy breathed out.

She tapped the door with her index knuckle, "Knock knock."

"Hey, come on in," young Tommy reached out and took Kat's hand, drawing her into the room.

"Tommy…" she gasped and looked around, "did you do this for me?"

"Yeah I did. Look, Katherine, there is something I want to ask you." Tommy got down on one knee, "Katherine, ever since we met I've had this amazing sense of comfort and peace when we're together. With you, I feel whole, safe, and almost free in a way as if my soul could take off. I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you." Young Tommy reached inside his jacket and pulled out a black velvet box. Inside was simple, diamond engagement ring. "Katherine Hillard, will you marry me?"

Kat started to cry and sat down on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. When she finally looked up remorse and guilt were written all over her face, "Tommy I am so sorry but I can't." Older Tommy felt his heart crack a little even though he knew it was coming. "I want to go places, travel, dance. I'm not ready to settle down yet there is still so much I want to do."

"We could do it together," Tommy implored.

"That's just it, we can't. Oh Tommy I wasn't going to tell you like this but I've been asked to dance for the London Ballet and I said yes."

"Without talking to me?"

"It's once in a lifetime offer, I couldn't take the chance of them asking to anyone else." Katherine slid to the floor to kneel in front of Tommy, "Tommy you are an amazing man and you have been nothing but wonderful to me the entire time we've been together but I have to follow my heart and it isn't here." Katherine closed the ring box that was still open in Tommy's hand.

"Does this mean…" young Tommy gulped and older Tommy was having a hard time keeping it together, "you and I are…"

"Yes Tommy, our romantic relationship is over but we are still friends, even if it feels weird and cliché to say that. For us, it's true." Young Tommy nodded and stood and she did the same.

Older Tommy muttered, "I thought that the next year I would have a wife and maybe a baby on the way. But no, I was alone. In fact more alone than I'd ever imagined, Trini died that year. That was the first one Christmas I spent alone, away from the others."

"Why? Times like those you need loved ones around you for support and comfort." The spirit and Tommy faced each other.

"Demetria you don't understand. Trini was like a sister to me, my brother David is great and all but Trini had a way of showing me the truth behind any situation. I could tell her everything; she was the first person I went to when Katherine left me. Losing her was like losing a limb; I didn't think I could function without her."

"And what of your friends? Did they not feel as strongly about her passing as you did?"

"Of course they did!" Tommy was outraged that the spirit had even suggested it. They all loved Trini, just like he did.

"Then who better to ease and understand your pain if not those who are experiencing the same pain as you?"

Tommy was brought up short, he had nothing to say.

"And what became of Katherine?" At this Tommy let out a bitter laugh.

"She left for England. She tried maintaining our 'friendship', calls, letters, eventually emails, as if we could just forget what happened and go back to being friends. I still get the occasional email from her on to this day."

"It does not sound like you have forgiven her."

"What was your first clue? Look Spirit, I can't just forget what happened okay? She hurt me badly. That is not something I can easily dismiss."

"What were you words on forgiving in the last memory?"

"It's not the same situation."

"Depending on how you look at it, it could be. In both situations you lost someone very close to you and there was nothing you could do about it. Katherine hurt you because she didn't feel the same way you did. She couldn't control it like how you couldn't control Mondo's spell when he made you hurt friends. The only difference is when you forgave you only lost one person who eventually came back to you as a friend but this time you did not forgive and, although Trini cannot came back even if you did, you lost many friends in addition. To forgive isn't to condone someone's actions but to accept them for what they are. Holding a grudge only hurts you. But this has cost you so much more hasn't it?"

"What do you mean?" The ghost merely held out her robe and Tommy immediately took it. When they reappeared they were in the living room of Tommy's old house in Reefside. There stood a young woman with long wavy brown hair decorating a small tree. Tommy felt full blown dread erupt in his stomach, "Spirit, NO! I refuse to watch this! Please take me away from here! I can't bear to see this again!"

As before, the ghost was no movement or sound. Tommy tried to grasp her robe but his hands kept passing through. After a few furious swipes, Tommy sagged in defeat and turned to watch what he had been avoiding for so long.

The woman hummed contentedly while she worked. Then she called out, "Tommy have you seen the tinsel?"

"Yes dear," Tommy's voice preceded himself as came into the room with the silver strings in hand.

"Oh stop being like that. I don't know what you have against Christmas but our friends are coming over to celebrate it with us so the least we could do is put up some decorations."

"Kira," Tommy moaned, "you know exactly what I have against Christmas and -"

"And it has nothing to do with me or the Dino Team." Kira finished for him. She walked over to him to take the tinsel, "Tommy, the past is the past. There's nothing you can do about it but to let go." The singer caressed his cheek lightly, "How long are you going to keep doing this to yourself?"

Tommy sighed and kissed her hand, "I wish it were as simple as you make it."

"We'll work on it," Kira smiled warmly. They sat down the couch to cuddle and look at the tree, "What do you think of my masterpiece?" she asked.

"Like something out of a Christmas movie," Tommy kissed the top of her head, "You're an artist."

"Just one of my many gifts," Kira teased. "Oh that reminds me…" She leapt off the couch to retrieve a gift that was stashed under the tree. Catching the look on Tommy's face she said, "It's December 20, this was bought precisely 8 weeks ago, and it's wrapped in birthday paper so it does not count as Christmas present." She gave him a severe look as she held it out, "Now be good and open it." Tommy took the gift quietly and fiddled with bow. Kira curled up next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Go on," she murmured. Tommy ripped off the paper to reveal cardboard box with a label from the local jewelers. He raised an eyebrow at Kira who winked back and opened the box.

Inside was a wristband with a large gold pendant in the middle. It looked like a watch with the flat band of the woven threads in green, red, white, and black. But the pendant was the most striking; it was perfectly circular with the most intricate design on top. The middle had the mighty morphin' lightning bolt. At the top of the bolt was a dragon then, going clockwise, a tiger, then a falcon, then, at the bottom of the bolt, a star, next a sports car, and finally a brachiosaurus before reaching the top again. "Kira, this is amazing." Tommy whispered. He kissed her lightly, "Thank you so much."

"Not just me, thank David too. He had the band made and sent it up. I only did the pendant. I modelled it after the old power coins." Kira laughed, "You should have seen the jeweler's face when I told him what design I wanted."

"What did you say?"

"That each picture represents a special moment to you. He asked what on earth the dragon was for and I told him that you're martial arts enthusiast and it was the symbol of your first team."

Tommy chuckled, "That's one way of putting it."

Kira snorted lightly, "yeah…" Tommy noticed she had a weird expression on her face.

"Is everything ok?" Older Tommy's jaw clenched, here it comes. He tried plugging his ears and closing his eyes but somehow he could still see and hear everything. Obviously there was no way the spirit was going to let him avoid this

Kira shook her head as if to clear it, "What? I'm fine."

"You sure? You looked kind of tense for a second."

"It's nothing Tommy, really."

"Kira, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

Kira took a deep breath, "It's just that…when I went to pick this up, the jeweler said something."

"He didn't figure it out did he?" Tommy asked alarmed.

"Oh no it's not that." Kira bit her lip.

"Kira sweetheart, just tell me." Tommy pulled the former yellow ranger close and held both her hands in one of his.

"He said, 'I hope your husband likes it.'"

"Oh… and what did you say?" Tommy looked away from the woman in his arms.

"Well I stood there like an idiot for a minute before I just said 'I hope so too' and ran out of there." Kira looked up at Tommy who was staring off into space, "Tommy…do you think…maybe…someday…"

"No."

Tommy said it with such finality that it silenced Kira for moment. She seemed to gather herself and pulled away from him. Older Tommy watched helplessly as she uttered the one word that undid them both, "Why?"

"'Why'? You did not just ask me that." Tommy glared at Kira but she didn't back down.

"Yes I did so why?! Why can't we have a future? Why must you live in the past? Why must I have to live in it with you? And more importantly why must I live in _her_ shadow?"

"I thought you knew what you were getting into," Tommy jumped up and Kira followed.

"That's not an answer Tommy!" Their voices were getting progressively louder.

"What do you want me say? I have told you everything already! You make it sound like I'm forcing you to stay; if it's so terrible then you can leave whenever you want."

"And if I don't want to leave?"

"What do you want Kira?"

"YOU! I want there to be an 'us'. I want us to have a life together without having to be under this cloud." Kira eyes started to get misty and she said in quavering yet somehow still firm voice, "And right now, at this time of year, I want to be allowed to kiss you under the mistletoe and give you a present on Christmas morning." Tears started to fall in earnest, "But the thing I want really most is to be able to say 'I love you' without you getting that look on your face." Older Tommy pounded his fist against the wall; he gritted his teeth wishing he had had the guts back then to tell her he wanted the same things.

As it was younger Tommy's expression twitched for second before he said acidly, "I had no idea life with me was so hard for you, how did ever manage to last as long as you have?"

Kira sniffled, "I always hoped that if enough time passed you'd realise I wasn't _her_ then maybe you'd -"

"Change." Tommy finished for her, "You were hoping to change me. Is that what all this was about hmmm? Constantly trying to get me to get back with my old friends, and now the party, the tree, the present; you were just trying to wear me down."

"What?" Kira asked shocked, "Tommy that's not it at all!"

"Really? Then tell me what it is because I sure as hell don't get it." Tommy flung his arms up in the air. "Better yet you know what? You're a female, why don't tell me what is wrong with me that I'm never good enough for you women. One gave me a damn dear john letter and went off with her "true love" after being faithful to her for months but fine I forgave her, then the next broke up with me so she could go run off and "follow her heart" but only after I had gotten down on my knees and asked her to marry me, and now you're upset with me because I'm not the guy you were hoping I would become. Although I should thank you, you are the first one not to give me that 'you're a great guy' B-S, you actually came out and said something was wrong with me. It's quite refreshing to have some honesty from the opposite gender."

"Tommy I never something was wrong with you, you ARE an amazing man but my problem is that you constantly let the past intrude onto our present. I hate saying it like this but for god sake Tommy all that happened years ago, get over it already!" This pronouncement was followed by dead silence.

"Get – over – it?" Tommy said slowly like he was weighing every word. "Just like that?"

"Yes Tommy, get over it. Quite frankly I'm sick and tired of having to tiptoe around, always afraid that something I do will remind you of your last ex. I'm your girlfriend and it's high time you recognize that." Kira crossed her arms and stared at the man in front of her.

Tommy struggled with himself before saying, "Well I'm sorry, I had no idea things were so miserable for you. I can fix that though," Tommy left the living room and grabbed his jacket from the coatrack.

Kira followed, "Where are you going?" Her eyes were wide and darting around as if trying to take in what was happening.

Shrugging on his jacket and stepping into his shoes, he faced Kira, "UCLA offered me the chance to be head of Paleontology and I took it."

"When were you going to tell me?" Kira demanded.

"Tonight, funnily enough. I was going to ask you to come with me but if it's so hard to be with me, I guess I already have my answer. I still have my bag of clothes in my truck from when I went to the teacher's conference so I'll stay in a hotel for now and send for the rest of my stuff then catch the earliest flight to LA." Kira said nothing but more tears welled in her eyes. "You can still have the party and whatever; the house is yours if you want it. I already have yours and Connor's and Ethan's names down in the event something happened to me while we were fighting but you can take it."

"You're leaving? For good?

"Yes." Tommy said shortly.

"Just like that, in a heartbeat? What about us?"

Tommy let out a cold laugh and opened the door, "You'll get over it."

Kira flinched like she had been slapped, "I won't even bother saying don't' go, I know you won't listen. But take care of yourself please."

Tommy looked down at her coldly, "You're not my wife Kira."

Kira met him squarely in the eye, "I'm not Katherine either." Tommy's eyes narrowed before he left without a backwards glance. Kira watched him walk away before shutting door. She braced against it, letting her tears fall more freely and slid to the floor. "Goodbye Tommy," she whispered before she broke down in heart-wrenching sobs oblivious to the two spirits. Older Tommy crouched down in front of her and wished he could wipe Kira's tears and tell her that he was going to miss her desperately for years to come. If he could he would tell her that the days following were most painful he had ever experienced and that without her his life wasn't a life anymore. He wanted to hold her just one more time and tell her how whenever he saw one of her posters, he could only see the girl singing at her local café that would kiss him after every performance. How he stared at her picture from Connor and Krista's wedding and cried right there in his office. But he couldn't, not now and when he returned to his own time it would be too late. He settled for kneeling next to her, leaning in as much as he could, and whispering, "Kira baby I am so sorry. I miss you, more than you'll ever know."

The spirit asked, "Did you never look for her?"

"Once," Tommy replied standing up, "A few months after this but she had been called back into action and couldn't be reached. The others told me she was coping and slowly getting better. When she came back, they called and said she wanted to see me and gave me her number but I never called."

"Why not?"

"I hadn't forgotten what she wanted. I knew she was right, but I also knew I couldn't give that to her. She deserves to be with someone who could love her whole-heartedly. I couldn't make her stay in a dead-end or half-assed relationship. I cared so I backed off."

"You understand this but you did not understand why Katherine left?"

"What?"

"Is it not possible that Katherine did the same thing?"

Suddenly it clicked in Tommy's head, "Are you trying to say Katherine cared but still left?" He answered his own question, "Kat would never lead me on or marry me out of pity so she was honest and came clean to me. It wasn't so much because she wanted to take off; she ended it our romantic relationship because she did not have those feelings for me anymore. But that didn't mean she stopped caring so she tried to maintain our friendship." Tommy felt like he had been clubbed over the head but it did nothing to diminish the sinking feeling in his gut. He could never make it up to Kat or Kira. "It doesn't matter, it's too late."

"It's never too late for some things Tommy Oliver. Come," she held out her robe. He took it and they reappeared in his present day bedroom. "I must leave you, our time together is over but you have learned a great deal I think."

"Yes Spirit I have. Thank you, you were right, all I needed was a change of perspective."

The spirit bowed her head, "All it takes to see the truth behind something is to change where you stand. Remember Tommy Oliver forgiveness, whether asking and giving, does not change what has happened or make it better but stops those experiences from taking on a life of their own and ruling lives as your experiences have ruled you."

Tommy nodded. "Thank you again Spirit."

"Goodbye Tommy Oliver." The ghost faded from sight. Climbing into bed, Tommy vaguely wondered what was coming for him next and sighed before falling asleep.

_Ghost of Christmas Present…_

The next time Tommy woke, it was to the sounds of laughter and golden light coming from his living room. Shielding his eyes, he walked out to see in his front room completely transformed into in an enormous dining hall. The table was as tall as him and spanned the length of the room. It was heavily laden with every type of food imaginable from traditional turkey to noodles to rice dishes, it looked like an overlarge display for foods from around the world. There were no chairs and no people except for one giant person seated on huge throne at the head of the table. The person looked at Tommy's entrance and Tommy's jaw dropped.

"Zordon!?"

"Come friend and know me," the man called out in a booming voice. The spirit looked like if Zordon had been human and possessed a body but in epic proportions. He wore a red velvet robe bordered with ermine and decorated with holly. Tommy could tell if he tried to stand up his head would brush the ceiling if not completely hit it.

"When did you get a body?" Tommy asked. The Zordon-like character let out a deep rich full laugh.

"Oh Tommy Oliver, I am not actually Zordon, I am the ghost of Christmas present. Like the ghost of the past I have chosen a form familiar to you although you may call me Zordon." Tommy nodded trying to take it all in and quash the slight anxiety over what he might see. "Come now friend, you have nothing to fear. I am here to show you Christmases in the present. Here, touch my robe," Tommy relaxed slightly and took hold of the soft material and again the world melted away.

When they reappeared, they stood in a completely unfamiliar apartment. The furniture and TV were outdated but it had been completely decorated for Christmas. The tree was covered in so much tinsel one could barely see the ornaments and train running around it, garlands hung everywhere, and thoroughly covered gingerbread house stood on the dining table. In the kitchen an older woman was bustling around while an older man sat at the table reading the paper.

"Georgina is late," commented the man. Ah so this was Georgina's family, Tommy thought.

"I expect she's must be busy with the shopping," the woman replied over the sound of potatoes being chopped.

"HA! I wouldn't be surprised if that jackass has something to do with it. That man is as inconsiderate as they come. Remember Thanksgiving?" Tommy looked down, he had asked – demanded – that Georgina stay late to help grade some essays even though Georgina said over and over that she had plans. He could only guess how late that had made her for dinner.

"Now, now, Henry. I know for a fact she got out early today, she called me when she left the university. She was going to pick up Daniel and head over to the mall."

Henry chuckled, "So that's what's keeping her. Daniel probably grew roots in the toy store again." The two laughed but their laughter was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and in walked Georgina, her hair falling all over her face, carrying a multitude of shopping bags with a little boy in tow. Tommy assumed that this was Daniel. The kid couldn't have been more than ten or eleven but Tommy was fiercely reminded of Justin when he looked at him. Although this boy's hair was a shade or two lighter than the blue Turbo ranger, they had the same haircut and similar builds. Tommy smiled slightly at the memories he had with the squirt-that-wasn't-a-squirt-anymore. The old woman hurried over to take some of the bags.

She clucked her tongue, "Georgina how much did you buy?"

"It's not as much as it looks mom," the younger woman assured her mother.

"Yeah," the little boy chimed in, "she only bought half the mall." Tommy chuckled; yep this kid could be Justin's clone.

"Why you little brat," Georgina crouched down to tickle Daniel, "I didn't see you complaining when we were in the toy store."

"Well duh, it was the toy store," Daniel rolled his eyes and scampered off to the kitchen for something to drink leaving the two women with the purchases.

Georgina's mom bit her lip surveying the bags, "I don't know dear, I just hate to think of how much you're spending on this."

"Then don't," Georgina looped her arm around her mother and kissed her cheek. "It's Christmas ma, let's just enjoy it. I'm careful with how much I spend, always am, so stop fussing."

"The girl is right," called Henry from over at the table. "Besides it's her money, she ought to know what she's doing with it. Now quit fretting Rebecca. How was work sweetheart?"

"Busy as always dad," Georgina replied as she went through her stuff.

"I'm surprised you got out early, doesn't that jerk normally work you to last minute?" Henry griped while his daughter grimaced.

"Dad I've asked you to not talk about Professor Oliver like that. He's my boss and even if he wasn't it's not our place to judge."

Henry huffed derisively, "I still don't get why you defend that man."

"You don't know him dad," Georgina said as if she had been through this before.

"Oh I would love to meet him and give him a piece of my mind," Henry declared.

Georgina straightened up and shook her head at her father, "I know to you he seems horrible and yes he can be overbearing but there's more to him, I'm sure of it. I can't tell you how many times I've caught him just staring off into space and I remember one day he had left his office to door open just a little and I saw him crying at something on his computer screen. I don't think he's cold, more like hurt and alone. He's not even going anywhere for Christmas, he intends to stay home planning for a presentation he has to give in March."

"That's no way to spend Christmas," Rebecca frowned.

"I know." Tommy watched his TA in shock. He had no idea she has seen all that. Guilt and gratitude welled up him; she was nicer to him that he deserved with the way he treated her.

"I can't believe this, after everything, she still stood up for me. Why?" Tommy asked the spirit.

"Understanding is a funny thing Thomas. It has the power to make people see but also to make people blind." At Tommy's puzzled expression he added, "It is possible to be too understanding at which point you are naïve but when tempered with good judgement it allows for you to see beyond what meets the eye. Georgina has seen through your walls, the façade you put on for the world, she has seen an inkling of the real you. Although not enough to excuse your actions but just enough for her to know there is more to who you are."

"I still don't understand," Tommy sighed

"You will," the spirit promised. He held out his robe and Tommy took it disappearing once more.

This time they reappeared in front of a very large cottage like house. Snow clung to the wooden exterior making it appear to be like a giant gingerbread house. There were a number of cars parked outside and along the curb.

"Where are we Zordon?" Tommy asked.

The spirit merely gestured with his arm for Tommy to go on and with only one step they were transported into a spacious living room. It looked as though they were in the middle of decorating, there were some stockings on the couch and ornaments had been laid out but there was no tree. Just then some male voices echoed in,

"Geez Rocky, you can do better than that! You were a red!"

"Was Jason! Was! I'm not one anymore."

"C'mon you're letting the newbie show us up!"

"What did I say about calling me a newbie?! I'm not even the youngest red anymore, go take that to Jayden."

"Well he isn't here, is he? In this house, you're the newbie."

"Please! This isn't even your house!" With that, Jason Scott, Rocky DeSantos, and Connor McKnight appearing in the doorway hauling a magnificent fir tree that was easily twice their size. Tommy chuckled as he watched his old friends struggle to put the tree up. After finally getting the thing upright Rocky turned to the others,

"How did we get suckered into this again?"

Connor answered, "I believe you offered to help me bring in the tree because the other dinos had gone to get food but I think it was after your wives said something to the tune of, 'get your lazy asses off the couch and do something useful before you end up sleeping there for the rest of the holidays and part of next year'."

Jason scratched his temple, "Ah yes I remember now." Tommy shook his head, these are the same guys that used to try and school him about women. "By the way, where's your wife?"

"Krista decided to spend some quality time with her family in New York and I wanted to come here so we had our Christmas early." Connor shrugged while dusting off his hands, "It doesn't matter much, we're still going away for Valentine's day."

Rocky stretched, "Well I think this counts as our good deed of the day, I'm just going to kick back and -"

"And what Mr. DeSantos?" Kim's voice cut the air and the trio spun around to see her, Katherine, and Tanya standing behind them. Seeing Katherine was a gut punch but he knew she was going to be there from her last email, he may not reply but he still read them and thanks to his recent change in perspective he wasn't really all that angry. Despite being a few months pregnant and dressed in the frilliest of maternity clothes, Kim still managed to look scary as she stared her husband down. "Well? I'm waiting."

Rocky visibly swallowed, he glanced at his friends who immediately adopted the innocent bystander stance. The second red ranger took a deep breath, "Sweetheart, shouldn't you be resting? I thought you promised not over exert yourself." Even Tommy saw that was a pathetic attempt, he knew Kim wouldn't bite and she didn't disappoint.

"Try again darling," Kim crossed her arms and if Tommy remembered correctly that often spelt trouble.

Apparently Rocky thought the same, "Now Kim, it's not what you think." Kim raised an eyebrow. "Really it's not, I was tired from all the lifting so I was just – just – going to find something to do sitting down that's all."

"Oh really?"

Rocky tried for a winning smile, "Yeah of course."

"Like what?" Bye bye Mr. Smile, Tommy thought humorously.

"Um like…stringing popcorn! Yeah that's it; I was just going to string some popcorn for the beautiful tree that my beautiful wife and her equally beautiful friends picked out." Rocky looked nervous until Kim beamed at him.

"Oh Rocky you are so sweet," Kim jumped forward to hug him and Tommy was just as stunned as everyone else, who on earth would have bought that? Tommy wondered if Kim was slipping until…

"Rocky…"

"Yeah babe?"

Kim leaned back his arms, no longer smiling. "We agreed no popcorn this year." And she whacked him upside his head. "Now get to work we have other things that need to be brought in." She ordered him and the other two out of the room while the women began to work on the tree.

"Wow Kim you could be an actress," Tanya giggled, "I totally thought you believed Rocky."

"I'm not so easy to lie to," Kim replied. She continued on fondly, "Rocky can be such a child sometimes but he's worth it plus it makes life all the more interesting. I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I wish I could find someone who could be like that for me," Tanya said wistfully.

"We've told you," Katherine teased, "you already have."

"Me and Adam? Are you guys serious?" Tanya flapped a dismissive hand. "We're just close."

"Mhm," Kim hummed, "We'll see."

"Besides sometimes people worlds apart make the best couples, look at Jason and Cassie. I still don't get how that worked out." Katherine commented making reference to Jason's wife.

Kim shrugged, "They met after the 'red' mission and the rest is history. They are cute together though not as adorable as TJ and Aisha."

"Now those two just make you want to say 'aw'," Tanya agreed. "But the pair I loved was Tommy and Ki-" Tanya bit her lip. The others fell silent with small frowns.

"They were good for each other weren't they?" Kim asked in a low voice. Tanya and Katherine simply nodded. Tommy heaved a deep breath; the way he saw it Kira had been good for him but not the other way around. Even if he could figure out how to make it right, it was too late for them now anyway. Then the guys came back toting all sorts of bags and boxes, as many as each of them could hold.

Tanya rolled her eyes, "Guys you could've just taken a second trip."

"No way, if the newbie can handle it then we can too," Jason declared from somewhere behind his pile of boxes.

"I'm not a newbie!" Connor cried out, swaying to keep everything balanced. "I'm totally carrying more than you two."

"Are not!" Rocky and Jason yelled together.

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Must everything be a competition?" Katherine shouted over them.

"YES!"

"Well at least they agree on something," Kim muttered. The three women shared significant annoyed looks.

"Hello? Anybody home?" called a vaguely familiar voice.

"In here Cass," replied Jason. Then a slender Asian woman came around the corner. She quirked an eyebrow at the guys who were attempting to put everything down with dropping the stuff.

"What's going on in here?"

"Just some friendly competition between reds," answered Kat sweetly.

"Oh you reds always have to out-do each other. That's why we pinks and yellows are the best." The girls high-fived and the men rolled their eyes.

"Pink and yellow are -" Jason turned to face the girls only to be met with some pretty terrifying glares. Tommy now realised what Connor had meant back in the office.

Cassie sauntered over to her husband like gunslinger ready to fight and jabbed his stomach with her finger, "Are what?" Move over Clint Eastwood, this girl had the deadly whisper down to a fine art.

The first red ranger remained silent and Tanya said, "Yeah Jason, pink and yellow are what?" Kat and Tanya moved with the same gunslinger gait to flank Cassie. It wasn't surprise when the other two fell back but Jason's hand actually twitched to go behind his back where his old morpher used to be.

Cassie caught the move, "Even if you had it, your morpher couldn't save you. Now finish that sentence." There was an unspoken 'I dare you' in her voice.

Jason looked like a trapped animal as he tried to find words, "Are…..amazing assets to the rangers and no team would be complete without them." Tommy snorted, nice save there Jase. Cassie hmph-ed and turned without comment, Kat and Tanya followed suit.

"Oh man if only Dr. O was here to see this," Connor chuckled.

Jason shook his head fondly, "He would never let me live it down. Oh well there's always next year, we could try kidnap." He glanced at Rocky and Connor who raised their eyebrows.

"It's sad that that's becoming probably the only legitimate way to get him here." Rocky sighed. Abruptly the phone rang and he answered, "DeSantos residence…Oh hey Adam…No it's number 25 on the other end of the street…Yeah…it's ok dude…see you in minute…bye." He hung up and announced to the room at large, "Adam and the others are here, he got the address confused so they'll be here just now."

"Great," Kim happily left the living room, probably to go open the door and sure enough the hall was filled with voices and jumbles of greetings. Soon they began to file into the room; Tommy smiled reminiscently at all of them. Zack, Adam, Aisha, TJ, Andros, Ashley, Carlos, and Justin and everyone who was already there settled on the couches and chairs, piling the presents into a corner to be put under the tree later.

"Wow squirt," Rocky said to Justin, "You're huge."

The blue turbo ranger laughed, "Does this mean you'll stop calling me squirt?"

"Hey if I'm still newbie, you're still squirt," said Connor.

Justin glared at the red Dino ranger but then Rocky added, "Don't worry Justin I would still call you squirt regardless," earning him a glare too.

Meanwhile Cassie was talking with Andros and Ashley, "How's Karone?"

"She's great, her and Zhane have gone to Mirinoi to see the galaxy rangers for the holidays. It's not like our family is doing anything."

"You know I still find it weird that there's no Christmas on KO-35." Ashley commented, Tommy remembered how much she loved everything to do with Christmas.

Andros shrugged, "We've got other holidays. But thanks to you and the galaxy rangers, Karone is hooked on Christmas too. Who knows? Maybe it will gain some popularity on KO-35." He added in a louder voice so everyone could hear him, "Oh and by the way guys, we stopped by Aquitar and saw Billy. He said to tell you all Merry Christmas and we have presents here from him and Cestria." Tommy had to shake his head for a moment, they made it sound like they all lived in the same neighbourhood when they didn't even live in the same galaxy.

"Awww I wish he could come and visit sometime," Kim pouted.

"Actually that's the second part of my news," Andros grinned. "He said that he and Cestria will be coming next year and they'll be bringing their by then newborn twins with them." The girls screamed and the guys looked dumbfounded.

"How is that even possible?" TJ asked.

Andros explained, "Aquitians are essentially humanoid but instead of hydrating by absorbing water internally like we do, they absorb externally. From the reproductive standpoint Cestria is no different from human girls."

"I'm so happy for them!" squealed Kim. "I can't wait for next year, our babies could actually play together. HOW CUTE!" She giggled and clapped. The women were completely ecstatic and the men, after getting over their shock, grinned broadly.

Jason turned to Rocky, "So…kidnapping?" he asked casually.

"If he doesn't come quietly," Rocky began.

"Which he won't," interjected Jason.

"Then yeah." Rocky confirmed with total ease. Tommy was torn between being amused by his friends contemplating about abducting him and hurt that they actually thought they needed to do something so drastic.

"What in the name of Zordon are you two talking about?" Justin demanded.

"Ways to get Tommy here for Christmas squirt," Rocky answered, "we were thinking kidnap is about our only option left."

Aisha jumped in, "Forget snatching him, I will go straight to L.A. and whoop his technicoloured behind if he even thinks about skipping next Christmas."

"Easy there sabre-toothed tiger," Adam teased. "How do we know that's even going to be necessary?"

"Yeah," Zack entered the conversation, "I mean, for all we know Tommy might have a change of heart."

Justin laughed, "you mean like in 'A Christmas Carol'? Three ghosts and all that? "

Rocky smacked his head, "if that's the case then you have to be the one to say 'god bless us everyone'."

Justin rolled his eyes, "Grrreaattt let the Tiny Tim jokes begin. But seriously guys, forget Christmas I miss having Tommy around period. Do you really think he'll come back?"

"We have to hope Justin," murmured Tanya. "Tommy is in pain but we can't help him with this one. This is something he has to figure out for himself."

"He won't come back until he learns to accept and move on, but I guess with everything that has happened it's harder for him." Katherine noted but looked down guiltily, "I can't help but blame myself, that whole mess with Kira had its roots with me too. I'm the reason this is all happening."

"Kat you mustn't think like that," Kim soothed her friend, "You did what you had to, you didn't want to get married so you said no. You shouldn't marry someone because you feel you have to but because you want to. Don't forget Trini's death also hit him hard, those two were like brother and sister."

Zack sighed, "Everyone has a breaking point, guess Tommy hit his. But," he added brightly, "I'm down to help kidnap him if you guys need some extra hands." The mood in the room lightened immediately.

Andros chuckled, "I'm in too. I can only imagine the look on Tommy's face when a bunch of us come after him." Before anyone could comment the door could be heard opening again.

"Hello?" called another familiar voice. "Where is everybody?"

"In the living room Ethan!" shouted Connor.

Ethan James and Trent Fernandez walked in laden with Chinese take-out. The guys swarmed them as they set everything down on the coffee table and Kim left, most likely to get dishes. "Where's the sweet and sour chicken?" asked Adam.

"Kira had it," Trent answered, he looked around then yelled, "Kira come on, we're starving."

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Kira hurried into the room with her own bags and take-out. "Geez the chicken isn't going anywhere." Kim reappeared with plates, cutlery, while everyone got a can of soda from the Dinos. Tommy moved closer to Kira and took a moment to study the singer. Her hair was a little longer than he remembered and her body appeared more toned like she had been working out. Yet she seemed less like herself, she smiled at everyone but quickly dropped it when she looked away, her eyes didn't shine like they used to but carried a kind of sadness in them. "So what were you guys talking about?" Kira asked.

Connor answered through a mouth full of chicken, "They're planning on kidnapping Tommy next year for Chri-" Connor stopped and squeezed his eyes at the gaffe. The whole room went quiet and all eyes turned to Kira who toyed with her spring roll.

"Kidnap Tommy," she repeated lightly, "now why didn't I think of that?" Everyone laughed and Tommy felt a surge of pride for his girl's strength.

Apparently the spirit thought so too, "Ah to laugh in the face of one's own pain is not something many can accomplish." Tommy nodded with a small smile. He wished he had that kind of strength, that will, to stare down everything that hurts and fight back. It had been different as a ranger, the enemy was right in front of you, it was obvious. But in this fight there nothing physical, it all came down to having that inner power to help you rise above your sufferings.

"Well Kira not all of can be geniuses like yours truly," Rocky gloated.

Kira laughed, "So it was your idea? No wonder I didn't think of it." This was greeted with another round of chuckles while Rocky glared at the girl. Innocently smiling in return she set down her empty plate and said, "On that note, I going to grab a shower. I feel all icky; it's been a long day." She hopped up and ran up the stairs calling good night to everyone. Kim sighed and got up too,

"Yeah it's getting late. We need to get all of you settled and turn in."

Rocky stood and adopted a serious demeanor, "I can handle it, I would prefer it if you got some rest, you've been on your feet all day. Please sweetheart." He added when she went to argue. Kim nodded and started up the stairs. The others followed suit, some going out to the cars for luggage and Rocky started dictating spots for everyone while hunting up air mattresses, pillows, and blankets. The spirit touched Tommy's arm and inclined his head to the stairs and again in one step they were up the stairs and in one the bedrooms. Kira was in the middle of the bed in a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants toying with something on her wrist. Tommy sat down in front of her and saw she had on the wristband she made for him all those years ago. A lone tear fell on to her forearm before she hastily wiped her face.

She stroked the pendant with one finger and murmured, "Merry Christmas Tommy, I hope you're happy wherever you are. I love you. I miss you Tiger. Come back to me one day, preferably before Jason and them kidnap you." Kira and Tommy laughed quietly and Kira kissed her wrist. She crawled up the bed and under the covers before switching off the light. Tommy remained where he was, still staring at her. He should be happy, she wanted him back, and it wasn't too late for them. But was it the right thing to do? Could he promise her everything she wanted no – deserved?

The spirit moved forward, "What is troubling you Tommy? I thought you would be overjoyed to hear Kira still loves you."

"I am…I guess."

"You guess?" The spirit asked delicately.

"It's just that…how do I know I'm good for her? I stayed away because she had every right to a perfect happy normal relationship. I appreciate everything you and the other spirit have taught me, I really do. But how can I go back to her knowing I'm probably still going to have issues?"

"Kira understands you Tommy. She isn't expecting perfect, she just wants to be with you. She accepts who you are and only wants to help you overcome your problems. Come," Tommy took hold the spirit's robe and they reappeared in Tommy's bedroom.

Full of emotion Tommy told the spirit, "Thank you Spirit, you have shown me much that I could not see. I will forever be grateful for everything, even if nothing can be done now."

"You are very welcome Tommy Oliver, but your lessons are not over yet. There is one spirit left to visit you. I wish you well Tommy Oliver," and with that the spirit faded away leaving Tommy alone in his room. Tommy went back to bed and fell asleep instantly.

_Ghost of Christmases Yet To Come…_

At the strike of three, Tommy was awoken again. But there was no warm light, laughter, or sweet singing instead it was cold and windy and dark. Tommy bolted upright and looked around his room.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out. The old ranger got out of bed looking around his room for any sign of another presence. A whisper drew his gaze to a dark corner where from the shadows a fully cloaked figure ghosted forward. The spirit spoke not a word and simply raised its hand in a beckoning manner. "I know who you are," Tommy breathed, for the first time true fear entered his voice. "You are the ghost of Christmas future. You are here to show me what is to happen in later years. Tell me this spirit, the others have told me I would have my chance to make things better but you would know best. Is it possible? Is your presence here a sign I can change things or are you showing me because there is nothing I can do and I must know what my actions have caused?" The spirit said nothing, the raised arm moved a fraction and Tommy resignedly took it.

When the world reformed they were standing in Rocky and Kim's house but this time the living room was filled with people clad in black. He recognized all the faces around him even though they were all aged and drawn with sorrow and misery. The spirit gestured towards Kim and Rocky who stood talking to Jason and Cassie. Tommy moved in closer to hear what they were saying.

"- was very quick," Kim was telling the others, "He didn't suffer." Tommy thought he knew where this was going.

"I just can't believe this," Jason tilted his head back. "He's gone. He's really gone."

Cassie sighed, "I hate to say it but honestly, he left a long time ago, just now it's permanent."

Rocky ran a hand through his thinning hair, "Yeah no more foolish hopes that he'll come back or making stupid schemes to get him here."

"Not like any of them ever worked," Kim said bitterly. Underneath her sour expression Tommy could see she was fighting her tears. He knew where they were and what was going on. As if in confirmation of his unspoken thoughts he looked to the left and saw his picture in a golden frame. He didn't look at the date, he didn't want to know. There was only one thing he wanted to see, right on cue Jason said,

"The Dinos are taking it really hard."

Cassie looked around, "Speaking of the Dinos, where are they?"

Kim answered, "Connor is outside with Krista, and Ethan couldn't even sit through the service so Hayley sitting with him in the kitchen and Trent is out back with Angelica, poor guy he lost both his parents and now Tommy." Tommy bit his lip, his eyes stung. His Dinos were in pain and just the thought of never seeing or hearing from them again hurt him too.

"And Kira?" Cassie asked, her face crumpling. Tommy lifted his head slowly, please let his girl be okay.

Kim shook her head, "She's up in her room. She's been there since we came back. This whole thing has been horrible for her."

"I think she had the most hope out of all of us," commented Andros coming up from Rocky.

Kim nodded, "I've never seen her so closed off. From the minute she heard he died it was like she shut down. She doesn't eat or speak and the few times we could get her to sleep, she's woken up crying after just a little while. She -" Tommy didn't wait to hear the rest, he made his way upstairs, and instinctively he knew which bedroom she would be in. He simply glided through the door and found her lying on the bed in a little black dress curled in the fetal position on her side. Her eyes were rimmed with redness as she stared her wrist bearing the band. Tommy sat down on the edge of the mattress and stroked her hair.

"Tommy…" she said his name so weakly, with such pleading in her voice that Tommy could feel his heart break. "Why did you leave me? I loved you so much and now you're gone."

Tommy couldn't help himself, even though she couldn't hear him, "Kira I don't know how I died but I would never leave you, not like this at least," he amended.

"Tommy what I wouldn't give to have you hold me now. I just need to feel you, see you, just once more, please…" Tears welled in both their eyes. "Please Tommy, I need to hear you call me kitten and tell me everything is going to be okay. I know we haven't been together in a long time but I miss you so much it hurts. It hurts! I – I – " Kira dissolved into tears and buried her face in the blanket. Through the muffled sobs he could just make out his name and he put his head down next to her.

"I'm so sorry I left you kitten. I love you too, with all my heart. Don't cry baby, please don't cry, everything is going to be okay." His own tears were spilling over now, "I promise I will do everything I can to fix this." He turned to the spirit who hovered silently by door, "I don't care how hard it will be, I will fix this. I don't care if it takes years to make up to her and all the others but I will. Even if I'm never with Kira again, I will still do everything in my power to try. It doesn't matter what I have to do, if I am meant to die then I want to Kira know how much I love her if nothing else. I have to try spirit." The spirit began to fade away and everything was turning black, "What? NO! WAIT! NO! TAKE ME BACK!"

NO!

NO!

NO! Tommy eyes shot open. The sunlight was streaming through his window as he cautiously looked around. There was no sign of anything out of the ordinary. But he was sure it was real even if it wasn't he swore he would try. He grabbed his cell phone off his charger, 8:00 am December 22, that didn't give him a lot time. Tommy hurriedly showered and dressed, he dashed to his desk and pulled out a number that had been hastily scribbled on a post-it and promptly tossed aside. Cramming the paper in his pocket, he ran out to his car. Once inside he pulled out the number, it's now or never, he dialled the number and set the phone on speaker. He listened to the ringing while pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road. After five agonizing rings a breezy voice answered, "Hello."

Tommy swallowed, "Hi Kat."

"Oh my god Tommy?!"

He laughed nervously, "Hey PC."

"What the – How – Why – Is everything – Tommy -"

"Look Kat I know this is out of the blue but I need your help."

"Of course Tommy, what is it?"

Tommy smiled, "Kat there is something I need to say first."

"Yes…"

"Look, I'm sorry. You were just being honest with me that night. I hope you can forgive me."

There was silence for moment, "Tommy, I'm the one who should be sorry, I should've stopped you before you fully proposed."

Tommy shook his head a little, "It's over now Kat, just say you forgive me for being a jerk."

"There's nothing to forgive but just so you'll tell me what you need yes you're forgiven."

"Thanks pinkie." They both laughed.

"Okay T, cut to the chase what do you need?"

"Listen, are Kim and Rocky around?"

"Yeah."

"Get them, I need to speak to all of you in private."

"Okay," Tommy could hear voices in the background even Kim's signature squeal and giggle. A moment later there was a sound of a door being shut. "Okay we're all here and no one can hear us."

"Hey guys."

"Hi Tommy!" pealed Kim.

"I think you made her Christmas man," said Rocky.

Tommy chuckled, "Wait till she hears what I need."

"We're all ears bro," with that Tommy explained his plan to his friends and sure enough Kim was over the moon at the end.

"So think you can help me?" Tommy asked.

"Of course," Kim declared over the phone before anyone else could speak.

Rocky added, "We got your back, call us when you tack down your details."

"Will do, bye."

"Bye." The three chanted in unison. By this time, Tommy was pulling into the university parking lot. He went straight to his office nodding to various people on the way. The first things first, he went to his waste paper basket and retrieved the Salvation Army donation slip. Georgina was due at any minute so he quickly wrote down his donation and sealed it in an envelope. Right on time, Georgina came in with today's work.

Georgina set everything down, "Here you go sir, it looks like an easy day."

"Seems so," Tommy said gruffly while thanking the beings above, "I need you to take this to the dean." He handed her the envelope, "Tell him I said Merry Christmas and I hope this will be sufficient for the cause. Then come back, I want this work completed quickly." Georgina nodded and left. Tommy pulled the first file folder and it was grades that needed to be recorded, typically that was Georgina's job but it was easy enough to be handled while she went to the dean. Tommy logged on his computer and blew through the work. He was finishing up when Georgina came back.

"The dean said a very merry Christmas to you as well and that it is more than sufficient." Georgina had a tiny smile on her face.

"I take it he was pleased," a small smirk ghosted across his face and Georgina looked pleasantly confused.

"Yes well, if you count quite literally jumping for joy as pleased then yes." The two of them indulged in a brief laugh.

Tommy nudged a couple files towards her, "You can handle these, and check in with me when you're done."

"Yes sir," Georgina bestowed him another tiny smile and left the office. Tommy grinned and got down to work. Despite the lighter workload it was still past lunch before they were finished. Georgina knocked on his door, "Sir? You asked me to check in when I finished."

"Yes Georgina, I just wanted to thank you for all your hard work this year. Here is your check and little something from me. Consider it a Christmas bonus." Tommy began to pack up while Georgina opened her check and her jaw dropped.

"Sir this is very generous of you, I couldn't possibly -"

"Say no." Tommy stood in front of his TA, "Georgina you deserve every red cent especially after having to with my crap which you didn't deserve. You also have the rest of the holidays off as I am going away, now go enjoy yourself but I expect you back to work on the sixth."

Georgina beamed at him with slightly watery eyes, "Yes sir. Thank you sir." She dashed out of the office but turned back at the door, "Merry Christmas Professor Oliver," she said with true emotion.

Tommy nodded with a serene expression, "Merry Christmas Georgina." The girl nodded to him and left. He pulled out his cell phone and called his preferred travel agency, "Hi, I need to get on the first available flight to Angel Grove."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo

The next night Tommy was in Angel Grove. He had been antsy all the back to his hometown. There had been the mad dash for presents and setting things up via phone with the others. He was going to stay at the DeSantos residence like everyone else but trying to make it a surprise with so many people in house was impossible. Rocky managed to get rid of Kira when it was time for him to arrive but the rest of them were not so easily persuaded so in the end, everyone but Kira knew he was there. It was kind of weird but in the end it would be worth it. The following day was Christmas Eve. The Dinos were in charge of keeping Kira out of the house as much as possible while the Tommy went about getting ready for that night. Then all too soon night fell and it was time to put his plan into action.

Tommy had taken to pacing in the room Kim had given him. There was a knock on the door and Connor, Ethan, Trent, Jason, Justin, and Adam slipped in.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy hissed, "If Kira suspects anything -"

"Bro," Adam cut him off. "Why are you whispering?"

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Sorry I'm just -"

"Nervous?" Ethan asked.

Tommy ran a hand though his hair, "Yeah."

"Well if it makes you feel better I think you're idea is genius," Connor commented cheerily.

Tommy snorted, "Thanks Connor."

Jason sized up his old friend, "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. What time is it?"

"11:30" Justin checked his watch. "Almost show time."

Tommy took a deep breath, "Okay." The guys crowded around him, placing comforting hands on his shoulders.

"You can do this man, she loves you," Trent said encouragingly. The other guys echoed his sentiment. Tommy bobbed his head once. His nerves were on fire, he had every intention of fulfilling his promise, but he was scared like they wouldn't believe. He summoned his courage to smile and thank his friends. Just then Justin looked at his watch again,

"11:45 Tommy," there was immediate silence. They trouped out of the room and Tommy waited at the head of the stairs until the coast was clear thankfully he could hear everything.

"Come on Kira," Connor's voice rang out.

"Where?" Tommy could imagine the look on Kira's face.

"We have surprise for you but you need to put this on," Trent said casually.

"Is it really necessary?" Kira sounded apprehensive. Tommy smirked; of course the blindfold was necessary.

"Yes, we can't risk you peeking. Now turn around," Ethan ordered.

"Okay just don't get it caught in my hair." A moment of silence then Connor said,

"Here take my hand, I'll lead you." That was the signal. He could hear the footsteps getting fainter and fainter and he started down the stairs. The group waved excitedly at him, trying to keep quiet. He waved back and quickly went after Connor and Kira.

"Now watch your step," he heard Connor say.

"We're going outside? It's kinda cold."

"I have your coat, don't worry you won't be out long." Connor placated his friend. Treading as quietly as he could, Tommy made it to the back door just as the pair was stepping outside. He and Connor shared a nervous glance, hoping that she wouldn't sense another person close by. The trio made their way to a tree in the middle of the backyard. While the Connor positioned Kira on one side, Tommy went to the other. "Stand right here, good." Connor backed away quickly with a gesture in Tommy's direction, "Now count to ten out loud then take off the blindfold."

"Okay," Kira still sounded a little nervous. She began, "One!" Tommy's heart began to hammer in his chest.

"Two!" His breathing sped.

"Three!" This was a crazy idea.

"Four!" What the hell was he thinking?!

"Five!" Too late to turn back now.

"Six!" Please let everything work out.

"Seven!" She loved him, that's what he needed to focus on.

"Eight!" He could do this.

"Nine!" He would do this.

"Ten!" Here we go. Kira pulled off the blindfold and looked around confused when she saw nothing. But when the lights came on she became visibly awestruck. The tree been decorated with icicle lights that shone bright in the darkness and glittering silver cut-out snowflakes hung from the branches.

Tommy came out and leant against the tree trunk, "Pretty isn't it?"

Kira gasped, tears filled her eyes, "Tommy!" She ran forward and he pulled her into tight hug. He buried his head into her hair as she clung to him for dear life. He could feel her frame shaking so he pulled back to see her face glistening with tears. He wiped the tears and kissed her with all the feeling he could put into it.

They broke apart gasping for air, "Kira I am so sorry," whispered Tommy, "For everything I did and said, I hurt the person who meant the most to me."

"Shhh, you're here now, that's all that matters to me." Kira caressed his cheek.

Tommy grabbed the same hand, "I've missed you so much."

"Me too. I can't believe this is happening. I want to pinch myself just to make sure I'm not dreaming." Pure joy played across her face making Tommy laugh.

"Well don't wake up just yet, I still have to make the rest of your wishes come true."

Kira frowned ever so slightly, "What other wishes?"

"I still remember everything you said that day. You were right and I think I've made you wait long enough for it." Tommy redirected her back to the spot and pointed up. There, right above them, mistletoe was fixed to one of the tree's limbs. Understanding dawned on Kira and her eyes filled with tears again. She looked hopefully at Tommy who nodded and jumped a little in her haste to kiss him again causing Tommy chuckle a little. Kira leaned back glare playfully at him but before she could say anything Tommy's watch went off. Tommy looked down at the time display, "It's midnight so," he reached into his pocket and pulled out velvet box, "you wanted to give me a gift on Christmas morning. Well it is 12:00 am on December 25th and I would consider it the greatest gift in the world if you said yes to my next question." Tommy got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a white gold ring with a large diamond in the center with two smaller yellow stones on either side followed by two even smaller black stones. "Kira Ford, will you marry me?"

"YES! TOMMY YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!" Kira flung herself into his arms and he picked her off the ground to swing her in circles. Suddenly there were sounds of clapping and the two looked up to see all the rangers spread out in front of the doors, applauding them. The couple grinned at their friends.

Kim called out, "Come on guys, I can't drink champagne but I think toasting hot chocolate would do the job." There was a loud cheer as the others filed back inside. Tommy made to follow them but was stopped by Kira.

"Yes dear," he asked.

"I believe I had one more wish," Kira smirked.

"Did you?" Tommy pretended to think back.

"Yes I did," Kira looped her arms his neck and he held on to her waist, "I love you Tommy Oliver." Tommy knew his face clear because she gave him a smile that could light up a room. Tommy placed forehead against hers,

"I love you too Kira. Let's go toast some hot chocolate," He smiled and tugged her towards the house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zack made the toast, "To Tommy and Kira, may they find happiness cause lord knows they deserve it." Calls of "Here, here," and laughter rang out through the room. Tommy sipped his hot drink, surveying all his friends, practically his family; he would never understand what came over him to make him want to miss this but he was glad it was over. Kira cuddled into his side while animatedly discussing with Kim possible wedding plans while everyone filled him in on anything he may have missed.

Adam was saying, "So yeah Billy is coming next year with Cestria and guess what? They are going to have twins!"

"WOW! Are you serious? That's great, I'm really happy for him," Tommy sincerely hoped no one could see through his surprised act.

"Well it's a good thing you turned up when you did," Jason added. "We were contemplating alternative methods," he almost sounded like some mafia boss.

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Yes well, I'm glad I could save you the trouble of attempting to kidnap me," he said sarcastically before realising what he said. Jason gagged on his drink and everyone, Kira included, looked at him like he had grown an extra head. Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose, oh boy.

Eyes watering Jason asked, "How the hell did you know that?"

Tommy shook his head, "You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us T," Rocky challenged, "we're rangers, we're used to weird and crazy."

"Okay but you asked for it," and with that Tommy recapped everything that happened that fateful day. At first his friends were disbelieving but when he told them in detail everything that he saw with the ghost of Christmas present they knew he was telling the truth because it really happened, they had lived it! Kira maintained a grip on his hand that tightened when he talked about what he saw about her. Tommy became worried he had exposed something private.

"I'm not ashamed," she said resolutely when he voiced this, "I have always loved you, they know it."

"So what happened with the ghost of Christmas future?" Justin asked.

"Well that was the hardest part," Tommy looked down. He told them about the after-service. Some people welled up at the conversation and especially that piece with Kira, who sat in stony silence at the mere thought of Tommy dying. He told them about the promise he made. "Then I woke up and you guys know what happened from there," he concluded. They just sat there for a moment trying to digest what they had just heard.

Tanya was the first to speak, "Wow. That's incredible. That last part must have been terrible." Adam placed a hand on her shoulder which she leaned into.

"Yeah," Kim said slowly, "I mean I don't know what to say."

"I can't believe you saw everything from that day," Connor looked completely blown away, "that is such a trip."

Ethan chipped in, "Yeah Dr. O, it's like you were standing right there," he gestured vaguely to where Tommy had stood with the ghost, "invisible and none of us even knew."

"Yeah well, it was real eye-opening experience," said Tommy. "And I'm glad I went through it, because now I am back with my friends and family and I'm going to be married to the woman I love. All is right in the world." Tommy kissed the top of Kira's head and moved even closer to him.

"Hey wait a second," Rocky cried, "doesn't that mean Justin has something to say?"

The old blue Turbo ranger was confused but he understood, "Oh no, no way."

"Come on Justin, someone has to say it," Katherine urged her former teammate.

"Plus you promised to say it," Cassie said.

"No I didn't!"

"Well you didn't say no either," Andros pointed out.

"Fine, I'll say it but I swear one joke from anyone and I'm not speaking to you until next Christmas," Justin looked around mock-threateningly before breaking into a big smile. "In the immortal words of Tiny Tim, god bless us everyone and Merry Christmas!"

**A/N: Okay do you hate me because it's so long? I swear it won't become a habit of mine, posting stuff this long, but it was a lot easier to write this way. In case of those who are peeved, my deepest and sincerest apologies. Your reviews are the greatest presents, so let me know what you think. Until next time! **


End file.
